


Solar Flares

by nejirewrites



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: + rating will change later!, Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of Cursing, Mutual Pining, Politics, Protective Siblings, Redemption, Romance, Sara the Diplomat, Sexual Content, Sibling Bonding, Slow Burn, There will be violence but it's not a huge focus in this story BUT it will be there., biotic Sara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejirewrites/pseuds/nejirewrites
Summary: (ending spoilers / post game fic)  After the events on Meridian, Sara tries to find her place among the crew of the Tempest and the Initiative.(Alternatively // Sara cleans up the political mess that her brother left in the wake of the Tempest's maiden voyage.)NOTE: SLOW UPDATES, I am back in college but I am still writing this ♥





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So if you read the original version of this story — I’m sorry. I mean, I enjoyed writing it for the most part but it got to the point where I fell out of love with it and decided to go back to my original idea that I had deleted. I am keeping some of the scenes from the old fic but I am also deleting 99% of it and going in a different direction. This is going to focus heavily on the relationships with everyone on the Tempest & of course forging a real alliance and trust between the Nexus and the angara people. There will still be some action and fighting but it won’t be drowning in it this time around.
> 
> I’ll be keeping the other story (Blood, Sweat & Biotics) up but I won't be updating it further. I have considered deleting it but it's a good place for me to reflect on. 
> 
> ++ all the spoilers for the ending of the game + the Ryder family memories & rating is going to change eventually.

It had been two months since Scott had defeated the Archon and flew off in the Tempest to his next adventure, leaving Sara alone on Meridian. She knew that she was in no physical condition to join his team at the time, but it still hurt that he left her behind so easily. Stretching out her arms above her head, Sara let out an involuntary yawn before resting her hands above her head and walking along the path towards the training grounds.

“Can’t be yawning now Ryder,” The man behind the voice playfully punched her in the ribs, causing her to groan slightly, “Come on, asleep for what? Six hundred years?”

“Give or take.” She said with a small smile on her lips before dropping her arms and punching him in the shoulder.

“And yet, here we are,” He waved his hand around to show her the beautiful planet they were inhabiting, “And all you can think about is when your next nap is.”

“Shut up Owen.” There was no point in arguing with Owen, not because it would be endless— which it _would_ be, but because he was right. Owen was the only other person in the training program that had been awake for what had happened on Meridian before it became the new home for humanity. She had felt herself dragging in the training exercises and though Owen tried to encourage her in his own special way, there was a painful aching in her body that she couldn’t shake.

The other eight recruits that were lined up on the starting line of the training course. Realizing they were _seconds_ late, Sara and Owen jogged into their places in line. Their trainer, a Turian man named Primus Murso, scowled at them as they fell in line.

“Late on your last day, Ryder?” Murso had what resembled a smirk on his face, but knowing him, he was just fucking with her again.

“Sick of me already?” Sara scoffed at him and kicked the ground, causing a bit of dirt to fly into the air.

“Your assignment came in today, but with that shitty attitude maybe I’ll make you stay another month.”

Sara gasped and looked at Owen before back at Murso, “Are you shitting me?”

“Guess you’ll find out at the end of the course, _if_ you manage to complete it.” Containing her excitement, Sara stretched her legs as Murso rambled on about the importance of punctuality and how, as a team in the field, they might face challenges alone. It was all basic stuff that she had heard when she was in the Alliance, but there was another woman in the group who constantly questioned him. This time she asked him why they would separate as a team when it clearly stated in the playbook to _stay_ with your Pathfinder. “Because shit happens.” Was his blunt response.

It was chilling, but true. There were a thousand things that could go wrong in the field from accidental separation to a squadmate getting injured or killed. The only thing that was forcibly true in all situations was: the mission must continue. Failure wasn’t an option, not in Andromeda. There were no do-overs, there was no going back once a mission was started, and sometimes, there was no _coming back_ from a mission. But that was what Murso was training them for, the unthinkable and the most likely.

Murso finally stopped lecturing the group and then paced once more in front of the group, his eyes drifting from each member of the team, as though he was preparing himself for another long winded explanation of life. Instead, Murso moved out of their path and then blew a whistle, signaling them to start the course.

Reaching the first climbing obstacle, Sara grabbed the edge and a blue electric pulse emitted from her fingers, giving her a slight boost upwards. “No biotics Ryder!” Murso shouted at her from the side of the course.

“I’d have biotics in a real situation!” She shouted back and Murso scoffed at her.

“You’d also be dodging bullets, would you like me to fetch a gun to demonstrate?” _Asshole_ , was all she could think as she reluctantly gave up her use of biotics. She had argued with Murso over this before, telling him that Krogan have their strength and size advantage and Asari were, well, better than humans at nearly everything, why shouldn’t she be allowed an edge?

Sara was falling behind, it had been two months since she had started her training and her stamina still wasn’t what it was back in the Milky Way. She wasn’t sure if she should blame the coma diet they had her on or if it was damage done by the Archon forcing himself into her mind. Blocking the thoughts from her mind, she grunted as she pulled herself up a rope and over another ledge. It seemed as though there were more walls in this course than before. Gasping for breath as she hit the ground on the other side, she looked at the other trainees who had stopped at the next task. What were they looking at?

Jogging up to Owen, she looked to the figures that had been set up. They were large rucksack bodies filled with sand to emulate a body of a person, and next to them was a small pile of ropes. Sara was silent for a moment, contemplating how she was going to lift a person twice her size over the wall. One of the other trainees jumped in but stopped short as there was a sudden sound of sand spilling out of the doll form a large hole on the side.

“Shit.” The trainee pulled the body aside and tried to use the rope to stop the flowing sand but it seemed helpless. Another trainee took off their shirt and wrapped it around a different body, trying to keep the sand from escaping. One at a time, the group started to scale the wall, leaving Sara staring at the body shaped sandbag. Inhaling deeply, Sara scaled the wall without her sandbag and flipped over the edge. Owen gave her a confused look as she lined up next to him.

“Yo, you forgot something.” He pointed to the bag at his feet that had nearly emptied during the journey over the wall.

Sara shook her head, “You really think that’s going to count? It’s nearly empty.” Owen shrugged and was about to argue his point when Murso cleared his throat. The trainees looked at him as he paced, looking at their feet and examining briefly the bodies they had recovered. He stopped at Sara and looked up at her.

“Why did you leave yours behind?”

Sara bit her tongue for a moment and then pointed at the other bodies. “If they _were_ people, they would have long been dead.” Her explanation was lackluster but Murso nodded his head.

“What happened to ‘no man left behind’?” One of the other trainees asked. 

Murso, without hesitation, explained, “You are being fired at and a comrade is shot and killed, are you going to stop— in the middle of battle, to collect a corpse?” The same trainee opened their mouth to argue but Murso held up his hand and glared. “You can argue that it’s heartless or cold,” He walked over the the trainee and looked straight into their eyes, “But in the heat of the moment, where you are choosing your life or saving the corpse of a friend, you have to decide which is more important.”

“Those are shitty fucking choices.”

“They aren’t really choices, either you’re both dead or just your friend.” Murso explained.

Sara couldn’t fault the other trainees for thinking what she did was barbaric or cruel, they hadn’t seen the horrors in the Andromeda galaxy yet. They still had this pristine fantasy about what it would be like on the surface of another planet. Meridian was a dream planet and the only stories being passed around quarters were of Scott’s victory against the Archon. Simple stories, bright and full of hope.

“Back at the start!” Murso shouted at the group and the trainees scuffled off, Sara groaned as she felt her muscles screaming at her. “Ryder,” The Turian man approached her and then handed her a datapad. “Here’s your assignment, your ship is going to be here in thirty minutes to pick you up.” Sara took the pad eagerly and scrolled through the information.

She bit her lip and smiled slightly as she saw the Tempest named as her assigned ship. Sara bounced in excitement for a moment and then continued to read the assignment.  _ As Ambassador you will be responsible for assisting the Pathfinder in creating and solidifying a lasting relationship with the Angara _ . Feeling her heart fall into her stomach, Sara read the line of text once more to make sure she wasn’t going crazy. “Politics? Are you fucking kidding me?” She read it a few more times, hoping there was a hidden joke from Scott in the text but there was nothing. Sara rubbed her forehead, nearly forgetting about her aching muscles as her head started throbbing. She was a trained Recon Specialist, hell, she could even build weapons if needed. But politics? Politics were a nightmare, and as messy as politics were, Scott was worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara had rushed to prepare herself, she took a quick shower and then changed into the Initiative uniform that had been left on her bed. Apparently, her Initiative branded hoodie wasn’t Ambassador material. Her new uniform was closer to what the scientists or doctors wore on the Hyperion, except hers had a skirt that came down to the middle of her thighs and boots that gave her a small, half-inch boost in height. Sara almost looked delicate in the outfit. Braiding her hair and pulling it over her left shoulder, Sara looked at the small bag she had packed. It was amazing how little she had to her name since the Milky Way, twenty-two years old and everything she owned could fit inside a duffle bag.

“You have new email, Sara.” SAM’s voice was startling but hearing him again was a relief, he had been quiet for so long that she had begun to think that her connection to SAM Node had broken somewhere along the line.

Grabbing her datapad from the end table, Sara questioned him, “Is the Tempest here yet, SAM?”

“The Tempest has entered the atmosphere and will be landing momentarily, I suggest heading to the landing zone as soon as possible.” SAM advised. Sara nodded her head and sighed before hastily grabbing her bag and speed walking out of the trainee’s quarters into the sunlight that illuminated Meridian’s surface. Having spent two months on the _gem_ of the galaxy, Sara only felt the longing to leave this place as fast as she could. Every memory she had made on Meridian was overshadowed by the events that took place under the surface of the planet.

Looking up at the skyline, Sara watched the Tempest make its descent. A small group of people had gathered a safe distance from the landing zone with their hands shielding their eyes from the light so they could watch the Tempest land. They were excited to see the flagship of the Pathfinder, it was a symbol of hope to the Initiative and of course, a reminder of the success in the cluster. Sara could only imagine which museum the ship would end up in once Scott retired. _If_ he ever retired.

Brushing her bangs out of her face, Sara activated her datapad and scrolled through all the new entries that had been added. There were a few documents on the angara, one looked to be just under five thousand pages long and was focused exclusively on their laws. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Sara ran her index finger across her eyebrow and tried to wrap her brain around reading five thousand pages of legal bullshit.

“Ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking it.” SAM chimed, Sara tilted her head and wondered if SAM sounded happy or if it was just her imagination. “Though that document focuses on the laws of the angara, it does have cultural annotations to help the blending of our societies.”

“Hm, maybe it won’t be so terrible to read then,” Sara flicked through the other information that had loaded, and stopped at her emails. There two from Director Tann, one was a comprehensive description of Sara’s new position on the Tempest and his exact expectations from her. The second was a working list of tasks for her, the one on the top of the list was to open up communications with an Evfra on Aya, there weren’t any notes as to why the angara man cut off communication with the Nexus, but Sara could imagine a half dozen reasons.

Sara opened the first email and skimmed a few lines before skipping to the end and gave the email and placed her thumb on the corner. SAM of course, wanted to be the voice of reason amongst her inner chaos.

“Director Tann would stress the importance of reading the document fully before signing.” SAM tried to push her in the right direction, but Sara shrugged before placing her thumb on the indicator, giving the document her digital signature that she read and fully understood her duties.

“I’ll get the SparkNote’s version later.” She dismissed the AI as she heard the Tempest’s engine cut out. The ground crew was tripping over themselves to grab the supplies for the Tempest, each one grabbing a crate eagerly and running to the ramp that was lowering onto the planet. A turian woman was standing at the top of the ramp, already giving orders to the dock crew as to where to put the supplies.

“Scott has instructed me to tell you that they will be leaving as soon as you board.”

Holding her datapad to her chest, Sara’s lips parted slightly, “Why is he in such a hurry?” She wondered while she walked towards the Tempest.

“It would appear as though Scott doesn’t want to spend any unnecessary time on Meridian.”

“Why?” Sara questioned as she walked up the ramp towards the turian woman.

“Unknown.”

“How insightful, SAM.” Though the thought of her brother running his team into the ground raised questions, maybe Tann had an idea of what was going on and that was why she was pulled out of training at that moment. Sara scoffed to herself, Director Tann having intimate knowledge of anything happening outside of the Nexus was a _joke_.

“Sara, good to see you on your feet.” Sara offered the turian woman a small smile, “I’m Vetra Nyx,” Vetra shook Sara’s hand and then pointed towards the door just to the side of the entrance, “Scott is in the meeting room.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Vetra,” Sara smiled briefly, “Do you happen to know if we are staying on Meridian long?” The mandibles around Vetra’s mouth twitched before she directed another man carrying supplies to the desired location.

“As soon as we are finished restocking supplies we are headed to Aya.” This was their first time back to Meridian and they weren’t even going to take a minute to look at the place they had settled? Sara scratched the hairline on her forehead and began walking away. A man dressed in a red uniform passed by Sara without a second glance.

“Someone’s busy.” Sara commented offhandedly.

“Gil Brodie is the Chief Engineer aboard the Tempest.” SAM offered as Sara pushed on. Turning the corner through the door, she could already hear Scott’s voice. Looking up at the vidcom room, she could see him pacing around while another voice demanded to be heard.

“There is a _bar_ here, at least let me get a drink!” Sara walked up the ramp and saw an asari with her arms crossed, tapping her foot while waiting for Scott’s answer. Looking at her brother, Sara saw the stubble on his chin had grown into an unkempt beard, much like what their father had while developing SAM.

“There is also a bar on Aya that, if I remember correctly, you enjoy very much.” The woman crossed her arms and offered a glaring stare in his direction before tapping a closed hand on the circular table in the vidcom room.

“Fine.” The woman turned around and grumbled before disappearing into the ship. Sara looked at her brother and raised a brow, she had heard that he had been harsher than usual since she had seen him last, but this was unexpected. And reminded her of how her father had acted before—before they left the Milky Way. _Stressed_.

“So, who was that?” Sara questioned with a small smile.

“Right, that was Peebee, she has been studying the Remnant.” Sara’s eyes brightened, she had a thousand questions about the Remnant but it was clearly not the time to ask. She bit down on her lip and raised her brows at her brother with a shrug. Scott clicked his tongue and rubbed his jawline with a sigh, “Anyway, why are we taking you to Aya?” He asked pointedly.

“I am going to read the file on the way over,” Sara began to explain, “I only got the document a moment ago.” Touching the back of the datapad, Sara opened the documents and then offered what little information was included, “I am supposed to be talking to someone named, uh, Evfra? It says it will be best to meet him in person and not over vidcom.”

A chuckle came from the stairs leading up to the room, “Evfra’s trust will be hard earned.”

Confused, Sara looked at her brother, “I thought you had a relationship with the angara—with Evfra specifically?”

“But you don’t.” A sly smile crossed Scott’s lips as he spoke, “But you’ll be fine, he’s a peach. And he _loves_ me, I am sure he’ll enjoy you.” None of this was making Sara feel better about her upcoming encounter, with a small frown on her features, she looked at the figure coming up the stairs. “Besides, you’ll have Jaal to help you and he’s what, best friends with Evfra?”

The man reached the top of the stairs and shrugged, “That won’t earn her his trust, she needs to do that on her own merit.” Her nose wrinkled at the thought, not because she was unsure if she could earn his trust, but rather that her brother was virtually useless to help her.

“Great, should be fun.”

Scott wrapped his arms around Sara and kissed the top of her head, “Welcome aboard, Ambassador Ryder.” Wrinkling her nose, Sara pushed him away.

“Thank you, Pathfinder Ryder.” Curtsying dramatically, Sara smiled at her brother before he shoved her arm slightly and started down the stairs past Jaal.

“We’ll be in Aya’s atmosphere in two hours.” He informed her before hitting the last step and moving quickly towards the bridge. Biting the inside of her cheek, Sara looked at Jaal once more before raising her brows. “Jaal, right? Any advice before we meet with Evfra?”

Jaal tilted his head for a moment and thought, “Actions are louder than words, I think is the phrase you use?”

“Actions _speak_ louder than words.” Sara nodded before sighing, “And all I am equipped with are words.” She shrugged before brushing it off, “I guess we will play it by ear then.”

“I wouldn’t touch his ears.”

“What?” Sara stared at Jaal in confusion for a moment and then looked away from him trying to figure out where she had lost him, “I meant, we will improvise. You know, act in the moment.”

“Oh.” He paused, “What does that have to do with ears?”

“Nothing—it’s just a saying, an expression.” Sara wasn’t sure how to explain it to him without making the confusion worse, but thankfully another voice spoke up to help.

“We talked about this man, not everything is a literal translation. You know, like _fuck you_ isn’t an invitation.” The man coming up the stairs chuckled, wiping his dirty hands on his shirt, “Do angara even have ears?”

“Yes, we do.” Jaal defended quickly as a scowl appeared on his features, “They just don’t look as ridiculous as yours, Kosta.” Liam punched Jaal’s shoulder before waving at Sara.

“Good to see ya on your feet.”

“Thanks, I mean, I still got benched but I suppose it’s better than getting into politics— _wait_.” Sara smiled as Liam and Jaal laughed. “Well it was nice to see you Liam, and a pleasure to meet you Jaal. . . but I have the exciting task of trying to read a very interesting and very large law book before we reach Aya.”

Liam scowled, “Sounds like fun.” Sara had the same feeling on the matter, but there was a feeling of impending responsibility that she couldn’t shake. Saying her goodbyes, she left the two men alone and went to find a reasonably quiet place to start her reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is six months late--- and I am sorry for that! But I am back and am bubbling with inspiration. I don't really want to get to why I took a sudden hiatus but know everything now is well and good ♥


	3. Chapter 3

Sara was lost somewhere between equal exchange of goods and what the angara considered to be calculated deception. To her, it read as the same law, that you pay for what you buy and you don’t try and pass off something that is of less worth as equal. _But_ she also had the understanding that they were now accepting credits as a form of payment instead of other goods, making the entire section useless. Mostly, at least. Tilting her head back, she rubbed her neck and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander to a more favorable time.

A hand on her shoulder pulled her from her daydream and back onto the Tempest. “Hm?” She murmured as she opened an eye, “What is it?” The imposing figure was Vetra, Sara had asked to borrow her room to have some place to work in quiet.

“We’ve docked on Aya.” Vetra’s words prompted Sara to jump from the seat and grab her datapad. A few curses slipped through her lips before she brushed her hair behind her ear.

“I’m good,” She assured herself and then looked at Vetra, “I’m ready.”

The turian woman only offered a look of amusement before shaking her head, “Jaal is waiting outside and Evfra has already contacted the ship to ask what is the delay.” Sara groaned, was Evfra in that much of a hurry to speak with her? But Jaal had warned her that he recognized the merits of actions rather than words, hopefully the ‘delay’ wasn’t going to be too much of an issue.

“Right, thanks.” Sara followed Vetra out of the small cargo room and out of the Tempest onto the docking bay of Aya. Spinning around to get a view of the horizon, Sara held her breath. It was a stunning view. “Wow, and they say Meridian is the gem of the universe,” she looked at Vetra and shook her head, “I disagree.”

Vetra laughed, “Well, it’s nice, but very small.” Sara nodded her head before looking at the people in the crowd, it was primarily anagara but there was a small mix of Initiative uniforms running around. Nothing was untouched by the Milky Way. Sara’s eyes finally landed on Jaal, who was standing near the entrance to the city. He was speaking to another man but his face didn’t hold his usual calm aura—in fact, his features betrayed a fury that seemed uncharacteristic of him.

“Who is that with Jaal?” Sara looked at Vetra, but the Turian woman had a stoic look on her face and shook her head.

“I’m staying out of this one.” As Vetra quickly parted ways with Sara, the brunette walked over towards Jaal and the other anagara he was speaking with.

“Jaal—” He rose his hand and she stopped moving, Jaal looked at Sara briefly and shook his head before returning his attention to the other man. The other anagara glanced at Sara with a scowl on his face, the red color of his skin matching his attitude. Sara swallowed and forced herself to look away from the intimidating man and towards Jaal, “I’m clearly interrupting, I’ll meet you—” Sara glanced at the other man and then back to Jaal, “Inside, whenever you’re done.” Stepping back from the men, Sara began walking towards the gate.

“You should leave Akksul, Ryder isn’t here to speak with you.”

Akksul snorted loudly, “Your priorities are never with the angara.” Sara was out of earshot, but she could see that they were still arguing from her viewpoint.

“I wonder why that asshole is here.” Scott touched Sara’s shoulder and she yelped.

“How long have you been there?” Sara glared at him as Scott chuckled in response.

“Eh, a few minutes. I saw Akksul coming down the other street and hid.”

“Coward.”

“Says the girl who is eavesdropping around the corner.”

“What can I say? It runs in the family.” Sara looked away from her brother as Jaal came around the corner, Akksul passing him in a fury and vanishing down the street, not noticing the twins on the side. Sara looked at Scott, who was slowly lowering his hand from his face.

“What did he want, Jaal?” Scott inquired gruffly.

Jaal let out a small sigh and then placed a hand on Sara’s shoulder. “We have a meeting to get to.” Scott’s brows furrowed at the brush off but didn’t say anything as Sara followed Jaal down the street. Sara looked at the back of Jaal’s head as they walked, her mind asking a thousand questions about Akksul and what they were talking about. Whatever it was, Akksul thought it was extremely important.

Sara followed Jaal through a door way and then into a second room that had two armed guards. Their harsh faces softened at the presence of Jaal, one offered a familiar wave as they passed through the entryway. Inside was the leader of the Resistance, Evfra.

“You’re not the Pathfinder.” The man said, though his tone was almost accusing. Evfra walked towards Sara and stopped a foot in front of her, looking down at her with frustration clear on his features. “Jaal, where is the Pathfinder? Who is this?” Despite the glare on his face, Evfra’s voice was calm and even as he spoke.

“This is Sara Ryder, the Pathfinder’s sister.” Evfra looked at Jaal, unamused.

“That is why your Director,” Evfra looked at Sara, “called you _Ryder_ and not _Pathfinder_.” That feeling of dread was back as Evfra stepped away from her and moved towards the digital map on the wall. Sara looked at Jaal and begged him to help, she hadn’t been in the same room with this man for two minutes and he was already disappointed in her. “Akksul is here.”

“I know.” Jaal replied, walking up next to Evfra and looking at the map, searching for whatever it was that his comrade was looking at.

Approaching them, Sara spoke up, “What is he doing here?” Her voice offered a confidence of knowledge, despite having no idea what had conspired between them before.

Evfra turned to face Sara once again, looking into her eyes and deciding if she was worthy to be in the room with them, if she was worthy of being in the conversation. “Speak with him yourself,” Sara’s stomach was tied in knots and the look on Jaal’s face wasn’t promoting any confidence. Evfra motioned to one of the men outside and he motioned to another—in a matter of moments, Akksul walked in. “I had promised to get him in the room with the Pathfinder.” The intimidating figure walked towards Sara with the same scowl on his face from before.

“You’re not—”

“The Pathfinder, I know, but I am what you’re getting.” Sara snapped, she was supposed to be empathetic to their plight, but the fact she was brought here under a ruse from the Director. . . it was infuriating to say the least. And the constant comparison to her twin? _Doubly_ infuriating.

Akksul’s eyes narrowed as Sara spoke and he looked at Jaal, ignoring her completely. “Who is she?”

“The Pathfinder’s sister.” Evfra offered in his rough voice. Akksul scoffed and looked down at her again, with the same look Evfra had given her only moments ago. Like he was measuring her worth. Still, he didn’t say anything to Sara, the look in his eyes held the expectation that she was going to flee from his view, or be intimidated by his intensity. Sara, of course, wasn’t the rookie Akksul was mistaking her for.

“The Roekaar are going to kill everyone in the Kadara outpost.”

“What?” Jaal’s own surprise was spoken before Sara could even process what he has said, “You told the Pathfinder that you were having the Roekaar put down their arms.”

“Some listened,” Akksul looked towards Jaal, “But some saw not killing you as weakness, they still brand you as a traitor.”

“Extremists, fucking fantastic.” Sara rubbed her mouth before looking to Jaal, there was little she could do to combat the Roekaar without her brother. “Are they on Kadara already?”

“They are,” Evfra offered, “the Pathfinder established a military operation there and they are seeing it as a threat. From what Akksul has explained to me, the port is the first target.”

 “I’ll get the Pathfinder.” Jaal said but Sara rose a hand before he could move.

“Scott has other business,” Not that Sara wanted to brush off this as something easily handled, the way her brother was running himself ragged wasn’t going to be helpful in this situation. “We have resources on Kadara, not everything needs to involve the Pathfinder.” Jaal stood stiffly in the corner, waiting for the other two men to come to a decision.

“Then let us handle this quietly.” Evfra conceded, Akksul looked less than thrilled but Sara was sure she could convince him that they could handle it between the people at the Kadara outpost and those on the Port, Sara figured it wouldn’t be too hard to get them to work together.

Right?


End file.
